Adventures of the Parallel Teens
by bbikegames
Summary: Seven teens are taken from their dimension to Jaden Yuki's dimension when they are needed the most. But along the journey, there are rivalries, betrayals, and fan girls after the guys. Note: I know the title stinks, so don't tell me that,OK?
1. Parallel Dimension 1

"Jason, wake up! You'll be late for class." A little girl started shaking her big brother, Jason, with no success. Then she got a sneaky idea. She got really close to his ear and screamed, "WAKE UP!"

"Snor- what? RISSA! What's that for? Why I outta-!" Jason growled, getting up.

"Let's see, 8:45 now, school starts at 8:50…"

"AUGH! Why didn't you wake me up earlier!?" He jumped up, started to change. He realized something and turned around. "Rissa! Get out!"

Jason, age 16, had short brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. He wore a red jacket and black slacks. He was usually called an idiot, a happy-go-lucky guy. But he was a nice guy, sometimes hanging out in a club called a Dueling Club. They dueled with a type of card called duel monsters. Jason loved it and he was really good and won his way through the tournament held by the club and he didn't want to get late for class or else he'd get detention and miss it.

Four minutes later, he got to the class. "Five, four, three, two- Darn it! I was hoping to send someone to detention, just get to your seats," a grumpy, old, skinny guy said, grumpily. He had lipstick on, had his hair in a long pony tail, and wore pink frills.

"Yes, Mrs. Crewler." Jason mumbled.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!"

He sighs. "Yes, Mr. Crawker."

The time until the meeting oozed by so slowly that Jason almost screamed with despair. Finally it was lunch and Jason practically raced down to the meeting place. He opened the door only to see five guys and a girl.

"So, you here for the tournament?" One of them asked.

Jason replied with a, "Yeah."

"The name's Chad, THE Chad to you," that same guy said. He had a black trench coat on and black spiky hair.

The girl anime sweat dropped. "Right… Name's Alexandria, but call me Alex." She had long blonde hair, wore a blue blazer with a white shirt underneath, and a blue skirt.

"…Zander," a calm dark bluenette with a blue trench coat on said.

"Be nice, Zander, I'm Sirius," a smaller lighter bluenette said. He wore a yellow jacket like the red jacket that Jason wore.

"Hello, my name's Bastion." A brunette uttered. He also wore a yellow jacket like Sirius.

"Rex is the name." This guy declared. He had a dino bandanna on with yet another yellow jacket.

"I'm Jason, nice to meet ya! So, are you all here for the club?" Jason asked. Everyone nodded. "Well, then get your game on!"

All of the sudden, there was a blinding light! Everyone screamed as they were sucked into some kind of tunnel.


	2. Author's mistake

Yikes! Sorry everybody! The name of one of the characters isn't Bastion, but Brandon.

SORRY!!!

By the way, hope you like my story. If you don't, don't tell me.


	3. Parallel Dimension 2

Parallel Dimension #2

"Jaden, wake up, wake up. The placement test is today," Syrus tried to shake Jaden awake. He sighed. "It's no use. I'll have to use it." Syrus whipped out his duel disk and summoned a bomb monster and it exploded.

"Gyah! Sy! What was that for? Isn't it Saturday?"

"Nope. It's the placement test in five minutes."

"Gyah! Let's go!"

Four minutes later, they got to class. Chancellor Crowler showed up in front of the class. "Well, well, well. Looks like the Slifer slacker decided to come on time for class. Now, test start."

After the written test was finally the dueling part. Jaden excitedly whipped out his deck and started shuffling it at warp speed.

"Calm down Jaden, we're all worried," Syrus said.

"The reason why Jaden is so scared is because he might have to go against me, The Chazz," Chazz popped out, maniacally laughing.

"If that's true, then it's you who should be shaking," Hassleberry said as he walked out.

"Let's count how many times you've lost against Jaden. There's that time last year in the placement exams, in the GX tournament…"Zane, behind them, started counting off.

"Basically, Chazz, you have no chance whatsoever at beating him," Alexis said.

"If you want a slight chance at beating him, I suggest trying to actually make your deck strong," Bastion said.

"I'm not nervous, I'm psyched. I might duel someone really good. Whoever it is, well, then get your game on!" Jaden shouted, pumping his fist in the air.


	4. When they sort of meet

Back to Jason and the Others

"Ugh, now that was weird." Jason wobbly got up, supported on one hand on a nearby tree. "I'm dizzy."

"Jason?"

Jason turned around and saw Sirius getting up. "Hey, Sirius. Have you seen anyone else?" He asked as he helped the little guy up.

"Well, there's someone lying in those bushes over there." Sirius pointed to the bushes next to them.

Jason got a closer at their environment. "We're in a forest of some kind."

"I knew it, there is someone here. Hey it's Chad."

"It's THE Chad to you, shorty," Chad snapped as he stepped out from the bushes.

"I'm over here," Alex stated, strolling out from behind a tree.

"..." Zander walked around a group of trees.

"Is that everyone?" asked Jason and he thought for a second. "Wait, what about that dino-guy, Rex, and that other guy, Brandon?"

"Present and ready for someone to tell me what just happenned," Brandon strolled out of some bushes.

"Ok, so we've got Brandon, Xander, Alex, Chad ("THE Chad" Interupts Chad) Sirius, and me, Jason. Now, where's Rex?" Jason started looking around.

"Hello! A little help here!" They turned around saw a hole the size of fiive trucks and as deep as twenty feet with Rex in it.

"Ha! Pharoah, I've caught you, you cazy cat! Now give me back my hot dog!" a deep voice boomed out, making everyone, except Rex, to hide.

"Do I look like a cat to you?" Rex yelled.

A tall man popped out behind a bush. He had yellow hair and brown eyes. He wore a green jacket with a white shirt and blue pants. "Jaden Yuki! Chazz Princeton! You're supose to be at the exams right now, and you too Alexis, Bastion, Zane, Syrus, Hassleberry!" He helped Rex out and pushed them to the exams, ignoring their denials of being who he said they were.

"Trust me, mister, we don't go to this school, honestly!" Sirius said, on the verge of crying.

"Don't you lie at me, Syrus Truesdale," the man snapped, as they reached thebuilding.

"Can't you at least tell us who you are?" Brandon asked.

"Oh, yes, today's my first day at the academy. I am Proffessor Wheeler and you kids need to be in the exams." Proffessor pushed them inside and shut the door behind them.

Brandon walked around. He inspected a platform in the middle of the room through a window. "It seems to be an arena for something. Hopefully not for wrestling."

* * *

With Jaden and the others 

After watching the duel with Syrus and a Ra duelist (Syrus won) Jaden jumped up. "All right! My turn to duel!"

But before he was able to get on the arena, Crowler boomed, "Presenting the next duel, Chazz Princeton and (ugh) Jaden Yuki!" and a black trench coat wearing guy with black hair walked, waving his hands around. He was followed by a brown haired guy wearing a red blazer not quite like the real uniform, but no one cared. They were followed by screams of fan girls. Chazz got fangirls from the GX tournament while with the Society of Light and the Shadow Riders earned Jaden a lot of fan girls.

"Who are they? We're right here?" Jaden said, jumping up.

"Let's wait and see who the lookalikes are." Chazz turned around and eyed the arena.

* * *

"Chazz! Jaden! It's time for your duel!" a white haired guy in a white suit popped out from behind a door. Ignoring their denials, the guy pushed them to the arena through the door and giving them duel disks. Cheers erupted when they stepped out. Being the ham he is, Chad waved his arms around. They stepped on the arena. 

"Good luck, Chad. I think they're talking duel monsters, and I'm the best at it!" Jason said confidently, putting on the duel disk that he was given.

"Luckily for both of us, we know how to use this. But I'll come out as the victor," Chazz replied, putting on the duel disk as well.

"Well, get your game on!"

* * *

"That's not right! He took my line!" Jaden said, standing up. 

"He took my good looks, but wait until they finish, then we get them to confess," Chazz said, pulling Jaden back into the seat.

Alexis decided to look for Aster since she noticed he wasn't there. She decided to look near the the entrances. She walked outside where the main entrance was and she saw Aster. "Aster! Jaden's Duel is starting!"

He started to stutter. "Alexis? But- you were- what-?" He looked at the entrance and looked back at Alexis, then ran back to the entrance.

Alexis followed him and let out a scream. What she found was mirror images of her and her friends. Her mirror image screamed as well. Alexis looked behind her to make sure her friends wasn't there, then aproached her mirror image. "Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm Alex. You've got to help us. Our friends, Jason and Chad, is out there and they don't belong there!" Alex begged.

"...name's Zander..." Zander, the Zane lookalike, said.

"I'm Sirius."

"Rex's the name."

"Brandon. Pleasure to meet you."

"The names Alexis and you've got a lot of explaining to do," Alexis said, crossing her arms.

Hope you like the story so far.


End file.
